


The Third One

by Caskets_Here



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Captian Jack makes an appearance, Crossover, Emotional pain, Gen, Humor, I don't know what else to say, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pain, Plot Twists, Stress, Superwholock, Superwhomerlock, and nobody writes them., i'm so sick of seeing superwholock stuff on tumblr, smiling, so here's a superwholock, that would make great fanfics, with lots of plot twsts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/Caskets_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Castiel are in London on a case. Castiel is conveniently found by the Doctor after being mortally wounded and taken back to Sam and Dean.  Castiel is in and out of a mini-coma for several days (during which time Dean repeatedly begs The Doctor for help). When it seems all hope is lost, a certain Holmes brother turns up at of their doorstep offering their help.  But at what cost?</p><p>So to put it shortly? Castiel is going black in forth between angel and human after an encounter which he can't remember. The Doctor is helping as much as he can. And Mycroft shamelessly offers his younger brother's help in return for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May I Be Of Some Assistance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone reading this right now! I've decided to start up a SuperWhoLock fic. I mean technically I started the first chapter a while back some time i think around December but I just got this random great Idea on how to make this really interesting and so: ta-da! Here is my SuperWhoLock fic. I'll be updating every week or so- possibly every few days. Commenting helps but Kudos are even better! 
> 
> I'm currently looking for a Beta so IF you're interested, that's be great. If you wanna collaborate on any of the chapters I'd be more than up for it. ( I've found that I write my best when I constantly have someone breathing down my neck and bugging me about it. Haha

“ There’s only so much i can do.” The Doctor said, crossing his arms and staring vacantly in the direction of the door,” You should know that by now.”

“ Look,” Dean said, hands clasped together in front of his as he refused to look at his best friend. “ There has to be something you can do- _anything_.” The doctor was silent.

“ Doc, I’m all outta options.” Dean huffed out a desperate laugh.” please.”he said, desperation crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“ Dean I-”

“Might I be of some assistance?” Came a smooth voice from the doorway. All eyes in the room turned to see a figure near the front door. A few droplets from his signature umbrella dripping to the linoleum tiling.

“ Ah, Mycroft.” said The Doctor, appearing unsurprised that he'd shown up” Do come in. So glad you could make it .”Mycroft smiled his most polite smile and moved to stand near the large window on the opposite side.

” As am I,” He said,” Now getting straight to business-”

“ Whoa, whoa. Hold up a sec. _Mycroft_ Holmes," Dean furrowed his eyebrows,” _The_ Mycroft Holmes? The guy who runs the British Government?”

“ _Is_ the British Government.” Sam piped up, getting up from his chair at the side of Castiel's bed and walking over to the open laptop in the far right corner of the room.

“ Yeah, sorry. My bad,” Dean said sarcastically.” What the hell is he doing here?”

“ If you could address me directly.” Mycroft commented, slightly offended.

“ He’s here to help.” The Doctor said proudly,” He’s an old friend- well, _I’m_ an old friend.” he joked.

“ Yes. Well. Straight back to the point if we could.” Mycroft looked out the window at the pelting rain. “ I believe I may be of some assistance.”

“Wait. You ...or your brother?” Sam narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

“ Both if necessary. However, I imagine my brother’s help will be more convenient. ” Mycroft replied.

“ Why would you help us?” Dean questioned skeptically.

“As I mentioned earlier,” Mycroft replied lightly glancing at The Doctor, " I believe I could be of some assistance."

" Yeah, but why?" Sam pressed

“ Oh, come now Mycroft. Let’s not play about” The Doctor said casually, crossing his legs.

Still facing the window Mycroft straightened his back and turned his nose up slightly. He visibly hesitated.

“ I admit there may be an… inconvenience. That’s proved itself troublesome.”

Adjusting his bow tie, The Doctor smiled,” Excellent. And that problem would be…”

“ My… younger brother.”

The smile slipped from The Doctor's face.

“ Wait, Sherlock?” Sam asked, confused.

“ No.” Mycroft said stiffly turning from the rain. “There’s another.”


	2. Rise and Shine, Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on other chapters and the actual books I'm writing. but I'll probably gonna take a break from that for a while. so expect more update more frequently. Anyway! Enjoy the second chapter of many to come!

Dawn had just rolled in; the sunlight made a multi-coloured show of stretching and yawning across the horizon before settling above-head, barely visible in the cover of damp London fog. And all was peaceful. The reasonably sized hotel suite was hushed but for Sam’s obnoxious snoring and Castiel mumbling gibberish in his sleep- which tended to happen on the (not-so-rare) occasion he temporarily lost his grace in yet another traumatic event. All was silent in the short-term home of the Winchesters and their angel. The air seemed content with the soundtrack of murmured words and the occasional gaudy snore. And all as peaceful

Or at least it was till the reassuring-to-some/all-but-agitating-to-the-sleeping whah-whah-whah of the TARDIS materializing in the center of the room made Castiel grunt into his pillow and Dean grab the Colt he kept beside him at all times and point it at the Doctor. The snoring stopped.

The Doctor stumbled out of his little blue box, bow tie ripped and topsy-turvy, brown hair sticking up at all angles and panting a bit. And with all that, he was still disgustingly cheerful in the wee hours of the morning. Not that the time of day seemed to have any effect on The Doctor per se (he was rarely not cheerful), but to anyone progressing through time at a linear pace, well, it was more than a little agitating.

“ Hello,” He greeted a too loudly and too smiley for Sam’s taste into the room.

Dean groaned in response,” Bowtie,” He managed through the sleepy veil of a rude awakening,” leave.”

The Doctor pouted,” Well, that’s not very nice.”

“ Yeah, well… neither is manifesting out of thin air while your friends are trying to sleep.” Sam grumbled drowsily,” Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“ Yeah, no. Sorry . Not really good at keeping track of that sort of thing.” The Doctor apologized.

Dean gave a half hearted attempt at sarcastic laughter and snuggled deeper into his pillow. The Doctor looked at them, delicate eyebrow raised in thought and then clasped his hands together in a way that he does that  would have made a lot of people look sinister, but only came out as awkward and approachably friendly in nature on him.

“ Right then!” He said waltzing across the room to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, ”Up and at em. Time to start the day. Wakey-wakey and all that” The Doctor took out bacon and maple syrup and waffle mix and went to work. Efficiently cracking and stirring, humming what sounded like Island in the Sun by Weezer with a small smile on his mouth the whole time.

Dean glared in his general direction. He stretched like an awoken tabby cat, pulled the covers off himself,  stretched again and then made his way into the kitchen.

“Whoa, whoa whoa. What d’ya think you're doing, Doc?”

The Doctor looked up from the waffles he was currently making,” Well, in English I think it’s called cooking.”

Sam trudged in with his morning hair so perfect it’s as though it’s… not natural and yawned. Stretching, not unlike his brother did moments before, hands above his head and shirt riding up just a bit. He snuck a piece of bacon off it’s resting place and munched on it quietly.

“ How do you even know how to cook?” Dean asked.

“ Well traveling through all of time and space for over 900 years, you pick up a few things,” The Doctor replied.

“ When’s the deerstalker getting here, by the way?"

“About two hours or so. He’d be earlier but he and his Watson are pre-occupied at the moment.”

“ I don’t even wanna know.”

And for a moment there was  comfortable silence; a companionable kind of silence the Winchesters didn't get to bask in very often. The kind that they knew how to appreciate.

“ Now then,” said The Doctor, not interrupting the silence; more like- okay imagine the doctor’s voice was a fluffy bunny, right? and the bunny was kind of hanging about, but then it came out of nowhere and sat on your legs. You don’t mind the intrusion. if anything, it’s welcome. That’s what the doctor’s voice was like.” Who wants breakfast?”

“ Me!” The Winchesters exclaimed; one with a mouthful of bacon and the other with an unwelcome image of what Sherlock and ‘his Watson’ were preoccupied with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's so short, but the chapters will get longer, I assure you. :D comments and kudos and hugs are appreciated. 
> 
> Have a nice day, week, life etc... <3
> 
> Lots a love,
> 
> Casket


	3. Time Lords and Hunters and Lock Picks, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John stared at him disapprovingly ,” You didn’t have to pick the lock, Sherlock. Christ...”
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Dean took a deep breath,” W-we aren’t… like that. We aren’t… together.” ( And if he sounded slightly saddened or disappointed when he said that...Well that was nobody’s damn business).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry It's taken me so long to update I REALLY AM. but yeah, hi, enjoy this chapter and whatnot, expect updates more frequently.

Sherlock Holmes,  Consulting Detective and Doctor John Watson formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers arrived at approximately nine thirty-two in the AM. Sherlock opened the door to the Winchesters (and Doctor’s?) modest hotel suite and walked inside, the ever present Watson at his side. Lengthily striding to the center of the room and clearing his throat loud enough to be heard throughout the space.

 John stared at him disapprovingly ,” You didn’t have to pick the lock, Sherlock. Christ...”

“Oh, don’t be so boring, John. “ Sherlock replied lightly, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

“ No, there’s a difference between boring and polite.” John informed him snippily, looking Sherlock up and down in that stiff matter-of-fact way he had never grown out of.

“ Is there? I hadn’t noticed.”

“ Yes, there- You.” John pinched his nose,” My God. You can’t just-”

“ Uhm.” Sam cleared his throat” You could have knocked… Ya know we do have a door?”

Sherlock missed Johns pointed look as he inclined his head slightly,” Oh, have offended you?” He questioned, both eyebrows raised.

“ No, no not at all. I just--”

“ Hey Sammy,” Dean called out from the bathroom; His voice was the equivalent of cool water cloaking your body during a heatwave in the early morning hours,” When’s Coattails gettin’ here again?”

“ Uh- about three seconds ago,” Sam tightened his lips into a line taught like a cello string and cleared his throat.

Sherlock turned his head slightly/stiffly in John’s direction,” Coattails?” He muttered with narrow eyes and a downturned mouth.

Dean emerged from the bathroom adjacent to his and Castiel’s room, towel drying his short, damp hair and simultaneously spiking it up in every possible direction. He shuffled into the living room with bunny slippers and a bathrobe on, his ever present pout playing lightly on his mouth and stopped short when he saw the the (in)famous Consulting Detective and his best friend. He looked to the ceiling, pursing his lips with an i’m-so-done-with-everything-right-now expression swimming in his fanfiction green eyes. He clenched his jaw and shook his head slightly, raising his eyebrows and letting his hands fall unto his sides with a loud clap

” You couldn’t have mentioned they were here before I came out in my ‘Jams?” He said.

Sam frowned,” Your-your jams…?”

 Dean blinked at him, shaking his head like he wasn’t getting some obvious joke,” Yeah, Sammy. My- my ‘jams- jammies. My pajamas, Sammy”

 Sam just nodded the sort of nod people do when they don’t understand someone but just decide to go with whatever they were saying anyway,” ...Right. Anyway, I didn’t know they were here, I-”

 “ Whaddaya mean you didn’t know they were here? You opened the door for them right?”

 “ Well-no. I’m pretty sure Sherlock picked the lock.”

 Sherlock watched the two interact, a self-satisfied twitch of his lips at the mention of picking their lock. John was also watching with slight interest, keeping his amusement at the sight of the Great Dean Winchester in bunny slippers to himself.

 Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water and narrowed his eyes, a manic disbelieving grin on his face. “ He pick- of course he did. Of course he picked the lock. Why wouldn’t he?”

 Sherlock turned to John,” See, John? He doesn’t mind.”

 John took a deep breath and looked at Sherlock with a scolding edge to his stare. “ I give up,” He said exasperated.

 “ Right so,” Dean started after a short(slightly)  pause,” Mycroft said you could help us?”

 “ We’ll certainly try our best.” John said pleasantly.

 Sherlock gave a half-hearted sigh,” Yes, We’ll be able to help you. Not to worry, your boyfriend will be right as rain in no time.”

 Dean furrowed his eyebrows,” Whoa, whoa, Cas and I  aren’t…” He trailed off momentarily. Same snorted from his spot. Sherlock raised his eyebrows in a manner that said ‘yes, go on, i believe you’  but like in a really sarcastic way.

 Dean took a deep breath,” W-we aren’t… like that. We aren’t… together.” ( And if he sounded slightly saddened or disappointed when he said that...Well that was nobody’s damn business).

 “ Oh, don’t be ridiculous .” Sherlock scoffed obnoxiously ,” You even share a bed.”

 Dean narrowed his eyes  defensively, his jaw set as he mentally counted to ten,” Look cheekbones, the only reason that me and Cas are sharing a bed is ‘cuase they didn't have a suite with three rooms, okay? It was either this or get another room and we gotta keep an eye on him.”

 “ Cas and I.” was Sherlock’s only response. 

“ What?” 

“ It’s Cas and I. You said ‘me and Cas’, that’s wrong. The correct phrase is ‘Cas and I’.” 

“ Does it really matter?”

The doctor’s voice fluttered in through the next room,” technically speaking, in the grand scheme of things… well, yes. “

Sherlock frowned,” Who was that?”

”Does it matter?”

 “Yes, of course it matters.”

 ”Why are we even having this conversation?”

 Sherlock raised an eyebrow ,”Did you have another conversation in mind?”

 Dean huffed and turned to Sam, who was currently in his usual position hunched over his laptop in the corner of the room. the steady taptaptap rhythm of his calloused fingers hitting the keys never faltering even when Dean asked,” Can I punch him?” and Sam replied with an amused intake of breath and an amused exhale replying with, “ No, you can’t punch him. John would kill you.” and Dean sulked silently for a moment  and Sherlock grinned smug and self-satisfied.

John piped up from his spot opposite Sam,” Yes, please try not to.”

“ Anyway,” Dean sighed,” Angel’s in the next room over.”

Sherlock snorted,” Angel.”

The older Winchester looked at him, frowning,” Something funny?” He questioned seriously, emphasizing every syllable.

“ Oh, no. Not at all. It’s just.. Well, Angels seem about as likely as some unsolvable alien mystery.” He replied with a little laugh. That particular laugh, which he saved for when he was talking to someone and internally laughed at them for sounding so ludicrous, died in his throat approximately two seconds after he’d began laughing when he saw whose voice had fluttered through the suite not a moment before.

The Doctor stepped out from Dean and Castiel’s room, his signature knowing grin ever present,” Oh! How nice of you to drop by.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened, his demeanor changed from that of a composed but relaxed adult to on of a stunned adolescence caught off guard and completely shocked,” …D-Doctor?”

The Doctor beamed,” Hello, Sherly. Long time, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, love. Glad to see you actually read this, Hope you enjoyed this chapter and, of course, Kudos and everything are appreciated. Although I'm encouraging you to actually comment and give me your thoughts and whatnot! but yeah, expect some other stuff soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> This is my Tumblr: http://fuck-my-life-i-want-food.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'll might be giving out a few spoilers and posting things fic related. 
> 
> Remember if you want to see more of this faster, comment, bookmark or leave kudos. Fan art and the like would be nice. ^.^


End file.
